A Good Daughter-in-Law
by American Macaroon
Summary: Someone visits Annabeth while she dozes on the beach. A heated argument ensues, and in the end she's left blushing.


A Good Daughter-in-Law

Annabeth was laying out on the beach. Percy and her had taken a trip to Montauk to relax after the Giant War. The sun felt pleasantly warm on her skin. The gentle crashing of the waves made her drowsy. Percy was off getting lunch at a nearby grocery store, so they could have a picnic on the beach. Despite the screaming children, she felt more at peace than she had in years. If there were no danger of random monster attacks, Annabeth was sure she'd have fallen asleep already. Alas, sleeping in the open was a bad idea, warm sun or not. Moving her eyes away from the bright sky, she turned her head to the side. And immediately sat up. Someone was sitting right next to her. Blinking the haze from her eyes, Annabeth focused on the deep voice next to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

Annabeth's eyes met the man sitting beside her. She noted their color, a bright sea-green completely unique to her boyfriend and _his father_.

"My lord!" She wasn't sure if she should stand or bow. She decided to remain seated as Poseidon seemed to be lounging in the sand. Poseidon nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the title. His eyes bored into hers. Never had Annabeth been so conscious of her eyes, _her mother's_ gray eyes. Poseidon began to speak.

"Several years ago, your mother had a conversation with my son about his intentions towards you. I figure a conversation between us is long overdue, daughter-of-Athena." Annabeth swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"Zeus's laws prevent the gods from interacting with their children, but I have watched Percy from afar. His life has not been easy; I knew this would be so the moment I knew of his existence. He has destroyed thousands of monsters, dueled gods, battled my father, and waged war against the Earth itself." Poseidon gave her an appraising look. "He has gone through hell itself, where no Olympian dares tread, just to be by your side. I do not think it is bragging to say my son has done more than any other demigod."

Of course Poseidon was proud of Percy. Any parent in their right mind would be. It was probably the one thing the sea god and Annabeth had in common.

"I am a distant father; the laws require it. But, I have tried to lessen the hardships of my son from a distance," Poseidon told her. Part of Annabeth wanted to scream, _Then try harder!_ She knew that was probably the fastest way to get herself killed, so she remained silent.

"My son has survived many things, but I do not think he could survive you breaking his heart." Annabeth almost laughed. The idea that one day she and Percy could be apart was crazy, laughable. Poseidon must have sensed her amusement, and his tone changed.

"You and my son have been together for many months now. What may seem like a long time to you is a blink to me. I have lived for millennia and if my years have taught me anything, it is that humans are fickle." Annabeth began searching her mind for a stronger synonym for the word _offended_.

"My lord-" Annabeth tried to start. Poseidon was quick to interrupt her.

"I don't understand what would make a daughter-of-Athena choose to remain with a son-of-mine. Perhaps it is for the power he has or the fame he receives from his accomplishments. Whatever the reason, I fear it is not good." Annabeth felt herself grow angry at the implication.

"If you have watched Percy as you say you have, then you should know that there has always been one person at Percy's side throughout his quests and trials. Me." Thoughts of the months she'd spent without her boyfriend when he was kidnapped by Hera burned in the front of her mind. "If I wasn't at Percy's side, then I was looking for him. I care about him, love him, more than any other person in my life. When the going gets rough, I have always stayed by his side. I will always stay by his side. If you think for one second that I would leave Percy and break his heart, then you have no idea who I am or about the relationship Percy and I have."

Poseidon's eyes grew dark and stormy. Clearly, Annabeth thought, she'd crossed the line. Percy's impertinence had rubbed off on her more than she cared to admit. Poseidon turned away from her to stare at the sea. Something on the horizon must have calmed him. He began to laugh. When he turned to her again, his eyes were as bright and cheery as the ocean once more.

"You know, Annabeth," Poseidon said after a moment, "I think you'll make a good daughter-in-law."

She was still blushing when Percy came back with lunch.


End file.
